gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Technical
| related = Rebel }} The Karin Technical is a two-door pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Technical is a compact two-door pickup truck which features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation Toyota Hilux. In-game, it is essentially a Rebel equipped with a large DShK 50 caliber Machine Gun on the rear bed, characterized by its unique iron/optical sight and the cannon's design, as well as a bigger grille/push bar mounted on the front. The underside features a large underbody guard/under-shield which protects the undercarriage and engine bay from damage from rocks and debris when travelling. Since there is no suitable place to mount the gun, the Technical's truck bed is loaded with a steel mount platform. The Technical always comes in a rusty form, unlike the normal Rebel, though colors are almost the same as the rusty version, including white, black or brown paintjobs. The marks, such "KARIN" and "4x4 REBEL", remains intact. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Technical essentially performs the same as the Rebel and is claimed to feature a V8 engine, sharing a V8 model too, which provides an above-average amount of power to all four wheels and is able to keep the vehicle moving without loss of traction. On road, the Technical has ample acceleration and a reasonable top speed in line with other trucks. It stays flat in the corners for a truck with its size and height, but will have more chances to roll over due to the extra weigh in the back of the truck. Its ride, however, is stiff and punishing. The Technical seats only two in its spartan cab, plus a gunner on its modified truck bed. The weight of the gun on the back will increase oversteer in certain situations. Off-road, the Technical is easily one of the best off road vehicles in the game. Its high ground clearance, 4-wheel drive and fat off-road tires allow the Technical to negotiate hills and rocks with ease, and it has a a bit higher chance of a rollover than the normal Rebel. The diesel engine provides ample power, and will easily cause wheel spin when going up steep and slippery hills, but if the driver feathers the throttle, the Technical will make use of all of its grip well and climb hills easily. The Technical can reach relatively high speeds off-road, and landing right from jumps has the suspension taking in all the impact, leaving the body undamaged. The truck has a short wheelbase, although "beaching" the truck is still a danger the driver must watch, especially when rock climbing with the truck. The Technical comes equipped with a Soviet 50 caliber machine gun, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles, making it a good choice for an escort vehicle. As it uses the same round as the standard .50 caliber used on the Insurgent Pick-Up's turret, the Technical is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most helicopters or vehicles in less than twenty. Because of this, and paired with its excellent elevation and rotation rate, the turret provides impeccable defense against helicopters, as well as pursuing cars. However, as a compromise for its power, the gunner is almost completely exposed and may fall off the vehicle in case of a crash, or become vulnerable to gunshots which can kill the gunner. Players are able to access the mounted machine gun by holding the enter button. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Technical, with a gunner using the turret. GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg|Close view of the Technical's gun. GTAV-Rebel-Mounted-Gun.png|A brown Technical. Technical_GTAVe_Gun.png|Detailed view of the gun. Technical_GTAVe_Gunner_Interior.png|First person view of the turret. Technical-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Technical on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Technical appears in the Series A heist setup mission Series A - Weed, where the Lookout team must use to escort the two Bensons from Ballas members. *The Technical reappears in the heist finale, Series A Funding, again to escort the two Mules from all the gangs that the crew had ripped off in the other set-up jobs (the frat boys, the Vagos, The Lost MC, the Ballas and the O'Neil brothers). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $950,000 only after unlocking it by completing the Series A Funding heist finale. Instead of being stored in the player's garage, it must be ordered via Pegasus. *Pegasus Deliveries: Due to its size compared to the Rhino, the Technical has several additional possible delivery locations across the map. It will only spawn in rusted-white. Trivia * A technical is an improvised fighting vehicle consisting of a weapon mounted to a civilian vehicle, regularly used by non/para-military armed forces. ** In real life, the Toyota Hilux, the main inspiration of the Rebel and the Technical, is often modified to be a technical and is used in armed conflict, usually by rebellion factions. * The Technical's appearance in the Heists Update may be influenced by the film franchise "Rambo", as such, the Valkyrie and Savage's real life counterparts also appear in the same part of the movie. * As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, the Technical now has bulletproof tires by default, like the Armoured Kuruma and Insurgent, making it much more viable than previously. * Although the Technical may come in several colours during Series A Funding, any Technical purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry will always be white. *Oddly, despite having two exhaust manifolds each holding 4 pipes (V8), the main exhaust pipe only connects to one of the exhaust manifolds, before splitting into a twin-exhaust tip via an exhaust muffler. This is likely a developer oversight. *The machine gun has an accurate rate of fire compared to the DShK, which would be 600 rounds per minute. See Also *Rebel - Civilian version of the Technical. *Insurgent Pick-Up - A land-based armed vehicle also featured in the same DLC. Navigation }} hu:Technical Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles